Puppy Love
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: A puppy just wants to be scratched behind the ears. Rated T for Character death. One-Shot


Weird fact: I have this story in three different websites now, and each one is slightly different. Hmm. (On DevainART and StoryCity)

Anyway, here's a one-shot about a puppy requested by Unicorns eat Llamas.

Disclaimer: Naope.

{~}{~}{~}

The ghost had one thing in mind and one thing only.

Lick the human-ghost until he scratched his ears.

Danny stared at the ghost puppy that glowed with a faint green. "Hey little guy. Where did you come from?"

The puppy stared upwards, into the human-ghost's bright green eyes. It was confused. Licking seemed to have no clear results.

"You shouldn't be out here. What if someone catches you?"

The puppy nudged the human-ghost's boot a little more, before jumping up and landing on the boy's shoulders, licking his face vigorously.

"Hey!" The boy laughed. "Stop it!"

"Scratch my ears! Scratch my ears!" The puppy barked, kneading his paws into the ghost-human's jumpsuit.

But the ghost-human didn't seem to understand him.

Then the human-ghost gasped. He pushed the puppy off of his chest, and stood up, a serious expression harding his face. He gave the puppy a quick scratch behind the ears, before flying off.

That wouldn't do. A tiny scratch behind the ears wasn't enough.

Bright flashing lights and the distinct metallic stench of ectoplasm curled through the air.

The puppy closed his mouth, disappointed. But then he spotted people!

They were quite weird people. Instead of the loose fur most humans wore, they wore fur that seemed to be an extension of their body, like the ghost-human. But these were in multicolors, the smaller one in blue and the bigger one in orange.

They also had big things in there hands, things that were huge and smelled... Smelled of home? Why would a stick smell of the ghost zone?

The puppy padded up to them, and nudged the bigger orange one's boot. When the orange-human stared down at the puppy, he started barking weakly, just begging for a nice scratch behind the ears. He even rolled over on his belly, his fur getting messed up by the loose gravel sticky with asphalt.

"Mads, look. A ghost dog." The orange-human said something to the blue-human. The dog wasn't sure exactly what it said as he didn't speak English, but it might give him a scratch behind the ears. The puppy rolled over even more, the stick asphalt sticking to his fur but he ignored it.

The orange-human pointed the tip of his ghost-stick right between the widened eyes of the ghost dog. The ghost-stick began to hum, and some areas lit up green. The puppy scampered backwards, whimpering. He didn't like the ghost-stick!

"Hey! What are you doing?" A voice shouted, startling the orange-human and the blue-human.

The ghost-human was floating a few feet above the colored-humans, his arms crossed. "He's just a puppy!"

"You! Ghost kid!" The orange-human shouted, aiming the tip of the ghost-stick at the ghost-human. Then he faltered, and aimed the tip back down at the puppy.

"No!" The ghost-human shouted, swooping down and grabbing the puppy just as the ghost-stick let out a enormous blast of ectoplasm. The ghost-human screeched, but he kept on flying, flying away from the colored-humans.

The puppy barked happily and licked the ghost-human's face as the flew. The ghost-human smiled weakly.

"I can't... Fly... Any longer," the ghost-human chocked out as the started to fall behind an ally. "Need to... Transform."

They collapsed into a heap. The ghost-human groaned, before two white rings passed over him.

There was a red-green liquid everywhere. It had the sharp coppery smell of blood and the dull metallic smell of ectoplasm combined. The puppy sniffed it, before snorting.

The ghost-human's eyes were closed. The puppy wasn't sure what that meant for the ghost-human, but maybe he was just resting.

It may have something to do with that gapping hole in the ghost-human's stomach that was just leaking the green red liquid everywhere.

The puppy stood up firmly onto the ghost-human's unmoving chest and whined. Then he barked. "Get up! Get up!"

But the ghost-human's eyes didn't even flutter. The puppy jumped up and down on the boy's chest, barking hopefully. Maybe the ghost-human would open his eyes and scratch his ears again!

He licked the ghost-human's face, ignoring the sharp taste of the green blood dripping down his nose. He had to get up, what if the colored-humans come back?

He kept licking the boy's cheek, whimpering and letting out tiny barks of "Get up!" for emphasis.

Then he stopped. The boy's body was extremely cold, and his chest wasn't moving. He was pretty sure his chest was supposed to move. And humans never got this cold.

He snuggled up between the crock of the boy's elbow. Maybe he'll wake up. He will keep the ghost-human warm until then.

But for now the puppy would wait.

{~}{~}{~}

So this is the slightly edited version.

I read the reviews, and all I can say is... I REGRET NOTHING!


End file.
